1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a chip package, and in particular relates to a chip package formed by a wafer-level packaging process.
2. Description of the Related Art
A packaging process of chip packages is one important step in forming electronic products. A chip package not only provides protection for the chips from environmental contaminants, but also provides a connection interface for internal electronic elements of chips packaged therein.
Because the sizes of electronic products continue to shrink, it has become an important issue to form chip packages with a smaller volume and more functionalities.